Operation Birthday Party
by kitty maxwell1
Summary: The g-boy throw a party for one of their girlfriends.


Operation Birthday Party Kitty Maxwell  
  
A/n: Here's the rundown. A group of girls has joined forces with our favorite pilots (the gundam pilot of coarse) and they are now in the process of turning their lives upside-down. And one of the girls has a birthday coming up.  
  
The G-Girls (and this is in no order)  
  
Zora- long hair, hates Releena, loves Heero, loves hanging with her friends and shopping.  
  
Cat- leader of the girls, wants to marry Quatre and so wants to compare notes on keeping the rest of each group under control  
  
Kit- aka Kit-Ball, chemistry expert, goofy girl who is also Dou's girlfriend (talks about a match made in heaven)  
  
Christen- tomboy, has a love/hate relationship with Wufie (she loves to hate him and hates that she likes him) feminist  
  
Kitty-a fun loving individual who is always looking for a way to have a good time, she currently is driving Trowa up the wall  
  
A/n: Now that you know the cast, on with the show  
  
It's hard to keep a surprise birthday party from a Gundam pilot. For one, this group of guys and gals can spot someone keeping a secret at twenty paces. Second, the supplies needed to properly decorate for a birthday party are hard to hide because of their colorful nature. Third comes the task of getting the birthday girl out of the way, completely without a clue.  
  
At best the pilot become aware of something happening around her and is not at all surprised when people start jumping from behind furniture. But Duo said we could do this. Duo said we could pull this off. If only we knew what that was going involve and what we would go through.  
  
The plan was to take three groups, one to get the supplies, one to bake the cake, and one to take Kit shopping. Three groups would separate on May 24, and would perform their missions in less than two hours just in time for Kit to get back from the shopping trip. Group 1, Zora, Heero, Cat and Quatre, would leave the house under the pretense of grocery shopping and return at twelve to decorate the house. This task required excellent time management and good taste, why we sent Heero on that mission I still have yet to figure out. (Zee has more control over him than he would admit to under torture) Christen and Wufie, Group 2, would stay home and bake the cake. Trowa, Dou and myself would took on the difficult task of keeping Kit out of the house until the appointed time, and making sure that we could back in time for the guests, who were coming in from missions on the far corners of the planet and the far reaches of space, to still around and wake enough to enjoy the party.  
  
6:00 AM Wake-call  
  
Whoever decided on that time to get everyone up should be shot, draw and quartered, burned at the stake and have their ashes thrown to the four winds. But I went easy on Cat and just threw a pillow at her. Trowa, of course, nearly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom after finding out we were running five minutes behind schedule. That is so like him. Boy do I love him.  
  
Only good thing about this ungodly hour of the morning was Kit was never wake at this time of day unless alarms were going off in her ears. This made six Am the perfect time to make final plans and compare notes on what needed to be done. This meeting called for much caffeine and a whole box of Cocoa puffs. I spent most of it half asleep, but I got the jist, don't screw up and everything would go great.  
  
10:00 AM Subject Awakes  
  
Until Kit woke up, I watched Saturday morning cartoons, something I rarely had time for. While I sat that staring blanking at Spiderman swinging across the screen, I made a list of things that I "needed", things that I could no longer live without. The shopping trip had been planned for weeks and was in no way connected to party.  
  
Kit wandered down the stairs and sat down next in me on the sofa. She had dressed but that conscience look had yet to enter her face. Dressed all in black, and holding the coffee I gave Kit when she sat down like it held her very life force.  
  
Thirty minutes later we headed out the door, boyfriends in tow. Trowa volunteered to drive so we would arrive alive, well, and without losing any body parts. The mall was not really that crowded, so shopping was a breeze and hassle free. And on an excellent note we didn't have kill anyone in our quest for the sales tables. The boys on the other hand had to be dragged out of Blades Plus because they were drooling all over the weapons cases, ohing and ahing that knives and other toys that were high out of their price range. Duo became very annoying after begging for the firth time for money and I finally surrendered a ten and threatened him with death if he asked for more.  
  
12:00 PM  
  
Several hours passed, as Kit and I walked out of the mall armed with snow cones and nearly broke. The boys followed behind wondering how girls could send that much money in such a small amount of time and carrying the bags that held our purchases. But we had fun, everyone in the mile radius thought we were crazy, and everyone in the building knew that we live in the mental ward, under close supervision and tucked into our straight jackets at night. 12:30 PM The Call  
  
My cell screeched and made all of us stare at like we could destroy the little machine. Duo tried to chunk it out the window. Heero voice came over the after I wrestled the phone away from my brother. I acted like nothing was wrong as he told me how bad things had gone. The tissue streamers were ruined when Quatre tripped and dropped a full punchbowl onto them. The cake was falling apart and was not time to bake another because the guests were arrived earlier and Christen was keeping Wufie from killing Treize. And to top off the whole event the presents were placed on the same table as the streamers and were just as soaked.  
  
"Do you want to abort?" I was sure that Heero would cut his loses and let the party go, but instead he surprised me.  
  
"No," Heero's voice was calm and sure. I could almost hear the gears turning at full speed, making decisions in half a second. "Bring her over and we'll have something worked out by the time you get here." I knew he wanted this for his sister, and she would get it.  
  
We drove home the long way to give the others more time to do whatever they needed to do to get ready. Kit was still obvious to would be waiting for when she opened that door. I hoped it wouldn't be horrible.  
  
1:15 PM A Party Of Sorts  
  
We drove into the driveway and had Kit go in first. "SURPRISE," echoed in the house, my only wish I could have a picture of the look of her face when everyone jumped from behind furniture, curtains and walls. Everyone looked tried, as I entered the room I saw why.  
  
Instead of the streamers that were ruined, Heero raided all the bathrooms for toilet paper and basically wrapped the living room with the help of others. Lady Une created a new dish for the event, she took the cake that had fallen to pieces and mixed it with the icing in a bowl and placed the candles on the mixture. Spore lights bounced off the ceiling and a black light turned the toilet paper purple in a corner. Rock music banged from the CD changer. All in all the place looked pretty cool.  
  
Heero, as always, was calm, but I have the felling that from the time he hung up on me to when Kit walked in the door he did not stand still long enough to give orders and hang the makeshift decorations. He gently ushered Kit over to the bowl of the cake like substance to blow out her candles. With all the pomp and crimetance the event called deserved she carried out the tradition.  
  
After singing Happy Birthday, all those present for the party were allowed to spoon out the cake. (At lest I'm hoping it was cake.) Everyone sat down to watch her open presents.  
  
From Treize, Kit received a gold watch, which she would most likely never wear. Zeches gave her a sweater, which was saved from the Punch Disaster because he got there late. This was also an item I have yet to see her wear. (Where did these guys shopped and who they were buying for I have no idea. It wasn't Kit that's for sure.) From Sally, a watch with vibrating alarm and time in six time zones. (Now we're talking.) Lady Une (both of her) got Kit black wrist cuffs and a matching headband. (Not great, but hey, she tried.) And from the G-folk she received a black t-shirt with Shini-girl embroidered across the chest, couple of CD's, brass knuckles, and color changing contacts, extra hold hair gel, a new trench coat, a computer game and other little odds and ends.  
  
Heero gave her the best gift by far. A nickel-plated semi-automatic pistol with ammo. The words Kit Yin were engraved in gold along the barrel. Her eyes lighted up as she stared down on the handgun nestled in the tissue paper, waiting to be picked and loaded. She gave him a big hug and thanked him so many times that I lost count.  
  
2:00 to 10:00 The Rest of The Party in a Nutshell  
  
Zeches and Heero got into a fight about who was the better fighter or some other thing like that that they are always fighting about. Those two are never, ever going to get along unless the other one is dead. Zora broke it up though, by pulling Heero out onto the "dance floor".  
  
Trowa and I danced a lot, guess that kinda happens when you're madly in love with a guy. But you won't tell anyone will you journal.  
  
I saw Duo steal and kiss from Kit about half way trough the party, but no worries she stole it back later on.  
  
Quatre nearly dropped the punch again, but Christen caught the bowl in time.  
  
At ten I hit the sack, hey don't say that. I was up at six that morning and besides Trowa came to bed with me.  
  
A/n: Hope you like the story Kit. It's your b-day present. I will post it, so look for it on fanfic. Let me know what you think. 


End file.
